Words of Wisdom
by Magali1
Summary: Tami Taylor continues to provide support and mentoring to her group of favorite students, even long after high school ends, but surprisingly, some of their problems are still the same. Future fic, all vignettes, every chapter will feature an interaction between Tami and the following characters: Tyra, Matt, Julie, Gracie, Tim, Lyla, and Landry. All Tami POV.
1. Tyra

_**A/N: **_ This is my newest "serious" fic. It's very similar to others in that it's a bunch of different vignettes, but with a common thread (like "Happy Endings") this time the thread being Tami. I favor these types of fics because I just don't have the creativity and attention span to write a long multichapter "linear" fic with these characters, it's a bit daunting. I do hope you enjoy this, as Tami is a new character for me to really focus on and it also allows me to go with some of my other favorites. Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Hey y'all! How are you?" Tami drawled, waving to people in the ballroom, waving and kissing cheeks, holding a glass of champagne, marveling at the extravagance of the evening. This was so cool, she thought, slipping out of the room, lifting her skirt up and moving towards the elevator.

What room was it again, she wondered, opening up her small purse, removing her phone and checking the text message. 314. Okay. She hurried onto the elevator, waiting impatiently as it took its sweet time to the third floor. The doors dinged open and she moved quickly, or as quick as she could in her four-inch heels, and stopped in front of 314.

The door swung open right before she lifted her knuckles to knock. Her eyes narrowed. "Do you have a dead body in here Tyra?" she asked.

Tyra laughed, covering her mouth quickly, shaking her head. "No," she whispered, stepping aside, letting her into the hotel suite before closing it. She moved beyond her, straight towards the bar, pouring herself a drink. Her voice trembled. "It'd be easier if I had a dead body."

"Oh sweetheart something tells me that's not likely." Tami scanned the suite, which was trashed with clothes everywhere, papers, and signs. She cocked her head, studying the other woman, who was drinking scotch like water.

The twist that her blonde hair had been in earlier was completely gone, falling over her shoulders. She had loosened her collar, her tailored suit in disarray, the jacket thrown over the bed, her high heels kicked into the corner of the room.

Tami glanced down at her dress, readjusting the 'Collette for Change' button on her collar. She smiled warmly at Tyra, who lifted her eyes, her eyebrows wrinkling. "What's going on sweetheart?"

"I…I just…needed you here, before I went out there."

"Need help with your speech?"

"No, no the speech is done, the speech is…it's done," she whispered. She walked around the side of the bar, slowly descending on the bed, her knees falling together, her hands folding. She closed her eyes, taking another deep breath. "Mrs. Taylor I…I feel so lost right now."

And you probably should, she thought, not at all surprised by that sentiment. She walked over and took a seat on the bed next to her, watching her profile. A look of fear, relief, and then fatigue crossed her features within almost a minute.

"Well sweetheart, you just won an election for the United States Congress. Youngest woman to be elected. One of the youngest in history. The youngest woman from Texas to be elected. You…you're going to be amazing sweetheart. You've already shown Dillon what you have. Now the world gets to see it too," Tami whispered.

Her fingers slipped over into Tyra's, squeezing. "Is this because of…of your family or…"

"My family is…" Tyra licked her lips, chuckling. She shook her head, turning sideways. "You know Mrs. T, I had so many people tell me not to run. So many people from the very beginning telling me not to get involved in politics at this level. I was good at the lower level…I was a good manager and a good advisor and that…the public wouldn't like knowing that my sister used to be a stripper or that my mother drinks boxes of wine on a daily basis or…or that my brother-in-law was in jail and can't seem to stay married to the same woman for longer than a few months before they're fighting again…"

She continued, her voice soft, scared. "Then I…I thought about changing that, you know? Making it good because it is good."

"Yeah," Tami nodded. She smiled a little, even though she knew the answer. "How would you change it?"

"Well…my…my sister was a stripper but she met a guy and she changed and she…she became a mom. A really, really good mom. My mother is white trash but she pays her bills and she has a job. My brother-in-law was in jail but he's never even gotten a speeding ticket since and he…he's so in love with the same woman that even though they fight all the time it's about serious issues that…serious issues that are important to…to all married people and they don't give up." She sighed, glancing away. "No one in my family gave up."

"And," she breathed, her eyes closing tight around tears. "And that yeah, I'm…I'm not married and I don't have kids and I know the rumors out there, but that I came from nothing and turned it into something and so can other people, which I…I used, you know?"

Tami nodded, speaking quietly. "I know, trust me Tyra. I was there."

"It worked," Tyra breathed. She sniffed, wiping at her eyes, laughing as the tears began to fall. "Mrs. T all that worked! I never thought it would and now I…I don't know what to do!"

All your dreams are realized and you're left wondering what's next, Tami thought, reaching to squeeze her hand even tighter. "Tyra. You're an amazing person. So much more than anyone realizes. You have…fought from the bottom and I know you'll keep fighting. You can make it better for others now. You can help all those other girls who there who are just like you, wondering what's the point and…and you can be that person they see who got out of the same mess they are in. This is your turn to give back, now that you've gotten it."

"That's what's next," she finished.

Tyra sniffed a few times, turning her head again, her diamond earrings glinting in the light of the suite. "I can't believe this is happening," she breathed. "I mean…I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and…and I'll be back in that tiny house in Dillon, the girlfriend of the drunk football player whose mother is the town slut and whose sister is a stripper."

"And instead," Tami said, before Tyra could talk herself out of this high, grinning. "You can wake up tomorrow and realize you are Congresswoman-elect Tyra Collette, a college graduate of both UT undergraduate and law school. The head of a non-profit for at-risk young girls who was so…vocal and amazing that the DCCC plucked you out of nowhere, seeing it as a chance to win back the district Dillon is in and…and you did it." She cocked her head, her hair falling into her eyes. She tossed it aside, smiling again. "And you can wake up knowing that your mother will always be your mother but she's proud of you and that your sister is a good mom and that you are not the girlfriend of the drunk football player. You're your own person and you don't need a guy unless you want one."

"And…" she said, smiling again and squeezing her hands together. "I am really proud. More proud than I have ever been of you Tyra Collette. More proud than any other student I have had the pleasure to mentor and to counsel."

Tyra smiled a little, rolling her eyes. "Did you even vote for me?"

"How can you say that?" Tami laughed, getting up from the bed, still holding her hands. "Of course I voted for you! I even changed my residency so I could vote for you," she chuckled.

"Thank you," she whispered. She narrowed her eyes. "You know what Tim said to me before I went in and voted for myself?" She shoved her feet into her high heels, reaching to pick up her jacket, walking towards the door.

"I can only imagine."

"Said even if he could legally vote, he wouldn't vote for me. Then he started asking me what I was going to do to lower taxes on small-business owners because his bracket was out of whack, can you imagine that?"

"Not really Tyra."

"Lucky for me Lyla recorded it, she can play it for you later."

"I will have to go find that."

They went back downstairs, where Tyra was whisked off to the backstage. Before she ran off, she just smiled nervously, lifting her fingers in a silent wave goodbye. Tami waved back, waiting a minute before she went back into the ballroom, ignoring the television cameras and reporters focusing on the stage, finding her husband.

She threaded her fingers into his, her heels putting her at his eye level so she could kiss his cheek without having to rise on her toes. "Tyra will be fine," she said, her voice quiet, watching the stage set up.

"I had no doubt, with you helping her."

Tami just smiled, applauding and cheering, probably louder than even Mindy and Angela and the entire Riggins clan, as Tyra stepped out onto the stage, holding hands with someone that Tami was surprised to see. Tyra kissed his cheek and then stepped away from Landry Clarke, waving and grinning at the crowd, all glamorous and photogenic, confidently walking to the podium, thanking everyone repeatedly for their support.

She wiped at her eyes, laughing, unable to stop cheering.


	2. Matt

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews :) This fic terrifies me, I really hope Tami's interactions with everyone is (relatively) in character. Enjoy.

* * *

"Matt thank you so much for helping me clear the dishes," Tami drawled, taking the plates from her son-in-law. A woman couldn't ask for a better son-in-law, she figured, smiling warmly at him.

He shifted a little on his feet, reaching for a dish-towel and taking the dishes from the rack as she set them in after being rinsed. "Um, Mrs. Taylor?"

It still gave her a little smile each time he called her that. She'd been his mother-in-law for longer than the time she'd been just Mrs. Taylor. It was still so adorable to her that he didn't call them Eric or Tami.

Fear from Eric, more than anything else, she figured, turning the water on and running a plate beneath it, moving it aside to Matt for drying. "Yeah Matt?"

"Um…can I talk to you about something?"

She glanced sideways, her brow wrinkling a little. "Sure," she answered, lifting her eyes up to peer out the kitchen window above the sink. In the backyard, Eric was on his phone, probably talking to Buddy Garrity who had been calling a bit more than she desired. She was hearing rumors floating around from their few visits back and forth to Dillon that Billy Riggins was seriously considering a job offer at Texas A&M, which would free up the head coaching position for the Panthers.

Going back to Dillon, she sighed, shaking her head. Austin was…it was very nice, but…Dillon. They'd really come full circle.

She smiled a little at Matt, focusing her attention on him at the moment, pushing Dillon out of her mind. "What's going on sweetheart? You don't want to talk to Eric at all?"

"Ah, no I think…think you might be better…" Matt trailed off, glancing down at his feet again. He set the dishtowel aside, tugging at the ends for a moment, not speaking. He cleared his throat. "Mrs. Taylor I don't usually…usually talk to you about this stuff, but…I think you might be better for this."

"Might be better about what?"

"Uh, well…I just…I'm thinking of…of Grandma and what to do with her now," he said, his voice soft. He shook his head. "She won't take any money I make from the art gallery and my mom…my mom is trying but she's…Grandmas just so much worse than I thought she could get, you know?"

Yeah, Tami thought, remembering the last visit she had with Lorraine. It was really bad, she didn't recognize anyone anymore. "Sweetheart what are you thinking of doing?" she asked, her hand on her hip, frowning at him. "It's just nature's way."

"I…I don't know, I just…" Matt sniffed a few times, laughing a little. He wiped furiously at his eyes. "Sorry."

She clucked her tongue, walking over and wrapping her arms around him, holding him close, her hand going to the back of his head, like he was a small child. "Don't you be sorry," she shushed. She rested her cheek to his head, smiling as he eyes closed. "This is a lot for a young man to deal with. You're married and you have a great life in Chicago and…and I know that this worries you about her. You shouldn't have to let it worry you."

She took him out of the kitchen, walking with him into the living room and setting him on the couch. Her hand squeezed his and she smiled again. "Matthew this isn't about money is it?"

"No," he said, shaking his head, sighing. "She's got the money Mrs. Taylor I just…I just don't want to be away and she…you know?"

"Yeah."

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "I want to move back to Dillon, to take care of her and…and at the same time I don't want to do anything anymore. I just want it over." He lifted his eyes, frowning. He whispered. "Does that make me a bad person?"

She always found it interesting that the most inherently good people were usually the ones to wonder if something they did was wrong or bad. It was the ones who never questioned that were usually the worst.

Tami shook her head. Her voice was soft, just between the two of them. "No sweetheart," she answered. "It doesn't make you a bad person. It makes you a loving grandson who doesn't want to see his grandmother in pain."

"I just feel so bad when we leave, just to come back and she's so much worse off, but…" he shook his head once more, looking down at the floor. He seemed to focus on something, not breaking his concentration from it, his voice dull. "I don't want to move back."

Tami let him speak, her eyes on him. "I don't want to move back, because Chicago is good and the gallery is good and my paintings are selling okay. Julie's in school and…and if I move back that's just going to…make it worse I think."

"Okay," she answered.

"I…my mom comes in sometimes to check on her, but she's got her new husband in Oklahoma and doesn't want to keep leaving and doing it." He sighed again, shaking his head. "I don't know what to do."

Tami did. She cleared her throat, squeezing his hands tightly. "Do you have someone in Dillon that you trust? Someone right there in Dillon who can go over and check on her?"

"Not really," he answered, lifting his eyes. "You guys are in Austin, but…Landry used to check on her when he was back there for a bit, but he's in Houston." He rolled his eyes. "I guess Tim and Lyla, but…they have three little toddlers you know? I can't ask them to take care of my grandma too, they'd kill me."

She chuckled little, doubting that. In fact she thought they'd be more than willing to help, but he was right. Tami looked down at her hands, lifting her eyes to his. She made a snap decision, knowing she was going to have to discuss it with Eric, but she sensed he'd also take it on. "Matt, I don't want you to worry about your grandmother. Eric and I will help you."

"But…" He shook his head. "You're in Austin…"

"Doesn't matter. It's not that far of a drive…"

"Four hours!"

"Doesn't matter," she repeated. She squeezed his hands tightly in hers, smiling warmly at him. "You are my son Matthew. This is my family too and I will help you. That's what you do for family. We can talk logistics later, but you don't need to be burdening yourself with your grandmother anymore. We're all here."

"Okay?" she confirmed.

Matt laughed a little, nodding. "Okay," he whispered. He shook his head again. "But Mrs. Taylor…I don't know how much longer it's going to be. I just…I just don't want her alone, you know?"

She understood. Her lips quirked upwards a little. "She won't be alone, she'll never be alone, because…because you're always with her Matt. Even she knows that."

They could talk later, but she already had the idea buzzing around her head. She stood up, pulling him into her arms, squeezing tightly. "And you are not a bad person Matt. You are anything but a bad person."

He smiled little, lifting his eyes back to hers. "Thank you…for listening."

"Anytime Matt. It's my job." And something I am more than happy to do, she thought, letting him go and turning a little when Julie entered the room. "Where's your dad?" she asked.

"Still outside on the phone, I think Buddy is trying to get him to move back."

"I'm sure," she mused, leaving them and going outside to the backyard. She walked over to Eric, her arms going around his waist, lifting her chin to his shoulder. "Buddy," she said loudly, so he could hear her through the phone. "I want my husband back, let him go."

"You heard the lady," Eric said, immediately disconnecting. He looked relieved, turning to hug her. "Thank you."

"Figured it's part of my job as your wife," she teased, kissing him gently. She smiled. "So are you going back? He wear you down yet?"

He shook his head. "I have a good job here, I like it. Besides, there's no university in Dillon."

"Dillon Tech."

"And you'd leave UT for Dillon Tech?"

"No," she chuckled, patting his chest. "No, but…we'll talk if it comes up. Who else does Buddy have in mind for the coaching gig?"

"He's trying to get Tim to give up that business of his to coach, but Tim's not having it."

"And he shouldn't, but…speaking of Dillon." She patted his chest, her voice quiet. "Matt talked to me, he's very worried about his grandmother, I…I said that we'd help and I'm thinking that I'll take a sabbatical and I'll go out there to Dillon and help her…I don't want to move her from her house and I think Matt would agree." She cleared her throat, eyes lifting to his. "This okay? I also thought that maybe we could bring her here, some days, if you need me and you could go out to Dillon and…"

He narrowed his eyes a little. He smiled slightly. "I think that's more than okay," he whispered. He hugged her tightly. "You're a good person Tami."

"I try."

He chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "You need to start charging these kids for all the advice you dole out."

Tami smiled, shaking her head. "No, it's all for free."

Even if she did get that fuzzy warm feeling in return, but that was more than enough.


	3. Lyla

**A/N:** This might be going on hiatus. I'm not entirely sure I'm comfortable with the rest of the chapters and need to review them a bit more. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm trying to make some of this future as realistic as possible. Reviews are always welcome, I hope you enjoy this. I know it definitely isn't my other more "fluffy/stupid" affair. Enjoy.

* * *

Tami scanned the park in Austin, hitching her tote bag up on her shoulder and walking briskly away from her car, spotting the person she was looking for, giving a little wave. She glanced at the playground, finding the two little boys and girl she hadn't seen in awhile.

That would have to wait, she thought, going to sit down beside the other woman, reaching to give her a tight hug. "How are you doing sweetheart?" she asked, rubbing at Lyla Garrity's back.

"I'm okay," Lyla whispered, pulling back a little, wiping at her eyes. She laughed a little, shaking her head, her brow wrinkling. "I'm sorry for calling you…I just…didn't know who to call when I got here."

"Well you did right by calling me, now." Tami set her bag beneath the bench, leaning over to take Lyla's hand into hers, spotting the tell-tale tan line on her left hand. She squeezed her hand, smiling a little. "Where's your ring?"

"I…I haven't worn it in awhile," she whispered, shaking her head again. Lyla wiped at her eyes, smearing her makeup a little. She swallowed hard. "I got the kids the other day. Told him that he'd hear from my lawyer, but…I just couldn't leave completely."

Tami nodded, pushing her sunglasses up onto her head, turning towards the playground, where the three little kids were giggling and jumping around, running up and down the steps and the slide and little obstacle course. "How are they taking it?"

"I don't know. We…we sat them down and said that…that Mommy would take them for a week and…they'd see Daddy soon, but…" Lyla trailed off, her eyes closing again. "I didn't know when. I haven't even called my lawyer back."

"Lyla can I ask you a question?"

The other woman nodded, wiping her eyes again. "Okay."

Tami frowned. It seemed like this had been something going on between the two of them for the last five years. She looked down at Lyla's hand again. "Lyla do you want to get a divorce? Do you really believe that it will solve all your problems with Tim? To take the children from him, to move to another city…go to court and dissolve your marriage? Will that solve your problems?"

Lyla hiccupped a few times, shaking her head, the tears coming back. "No," she sobbed, burying her face into her hands, leaning forward. Tami immediately wrapped her arms around the other woman's shoulders, brushing her hair from her face, soothing her. She rested her head on her shoulder, hiccupping once more. "No…I don't know." She wiped at her eyes. "It makes no sense, I…I still love him."

"I know you do."

"And I think he still loves me."

"Of course he does."

She pulled back, taking the Kleenex Tami immediately offered her, wiping at her eyes and blowing her nose. "You know…he's so good with the kids. He…he looks at them like they're going to disappear and…and I know it's because he still doesn't think he deserves good things sometimes. I hate that about him, but…that's him you know?"

"And you have to look at his side of it Lyla," Tami whispered. She smiled a little. "Everything good in Tim's life…he's had to give up a lot to get it. But the babies…they're the truly good things in his life and I'm wonderfing…" She shrugged. "Maybe he's waiting for the other shoe to drop, so to speak."

"But he doesn't have to!"

"No, he doesn't, but you need to recognize that." Tami smiled wide when one of the triplets ran over. Gosh, they were adorable. She felt like the last time she saw them they were in diapers. "Hey Liam, come give me a kiss and hug!"

Liam, the oldest of the triplets by six minutes, hugged her tight. "Lookit my cast Aunt Tami! I fell off the top bunk."

"Ouch, oh my goodness!"

His almost identical brother, TJ, ran over to join him, showing off the new scar on his shin that he got from playing Pee Wee. After she admired the scar, it was little Rue's turn, telling her all about her new dress she got for a friend's birthday party next week. Rue, she remembered with a small smile, was the youngest and often seemed smaller.

After she greeted the children, she let them run off back to the playground with a promise to talk to them once she was finished with their mommy. She leaned back against the bench, crossing her legs, her fingers folding over her knees, studying Lyla, who was just looking off at the kids. "Lyla."

"Yeah?"

Tami decided to play a hunch. "Is this about his drinking?"

Lyla nodded her head quickly, tucking her hair behind her ear. "And the money," she whispered. She closed her eyes again, shaking her head slightly. "He won't expand his business. We need more money and he…he won't expand even though he's got offers…tons of offers. He's…he says he's happy with where it is." She pushed her fingers through her hair. "Which is fine, I guess."

"That's not all, is it?"

"No. He doesn't seem to get that…that his day can't be spent just…working half a day and then drinking and watching football or his land for the evening. We have triplets!" She swallowed hard, smiling at the kids, waving at them. "We fought so hard for them and…I have school loans and…and he's got business loans and the kids need new shoes and the house's heating bill is insane in the winter and…and I work so much! I feel like I don't even see my babies and…he doesn't get it and we just…we fight all the time." She picked at her nail polish, her voice soft. "I'm so tired of fighting all the time and he doesn't get it."

No, Tami thought, he probably didn't. But Lyla didn't either. She lifted her shoulder. "Money problems are…they're a part of most fights in marriages. You can work through those I'm sure…but…does the drinking have anything to do with that?"

"I think he doesn't want to expand the business because it means he can't just go home and relax and drink in the evenings and play with the kids. Life can't just be just Texas Forever and he isn't getting it." She raked her fingers through her hair, folding her hands together in front of her lips, as though she was praying, looking up at the sky. "I want to go to counseling but he says no."

"What about rehab?"

She snorted, rolling her eyes sideways, shaking her head. "I have better luck with counseling."

Tami turned her head slightly, her voice soft. "Lyla what's the real reason you won't get a divorce? If your problems are so serious…why not?"

"Because," Lyla answered, her voice clear. She laughed a little, her brow wrinkling again, shrugging. Her voice cracked after a second. "Because Mrs. Taylor, I am still in love with him. I always have been…and I thought…thought when we were older and…and he had his land and his house and his job and I had my career and my experiences…I came back to Texas and…"

She laughed, lifting her hand to her face, smiling into her palm. "And he wooed me again." She turned her head, laughing. "Isn't that the stupidest thing you've heard?"

"It's not stupid. It's kind of romantic."

"Well…romantic, I guess, but…he wooed me, he…he came to Austin and he convinced me and wore me down that this thing between us was so good it wasn't worth giving up again now that they were in the same place." She bit her bottom lip, shrugging again. "And a divorce seems so easy, but…it seems like it's the only option."

Tami nodded again, her voice quiet. "You need to talk to Tim again Lyla. You need to tell him everything you have told me. Do you understand?"

Lyla nodded, wiping her eyes. "Yes."

"You tell him that you are home with him. You tell him you made a vow and you are not giving up this easy. The business thing…you're going to have to learn to accep, but I think you already know, that Tim Riggins is not into fame and glory and riches, he doesn't want that and if he doesn't want to expand, he won't. You know that better than I."

"I know, it just…it's frustrating."

"It's marriage," Tami whispered. She arched an eyebrow. "And the drinking…you need to tell him. You can't just expect him to come to that conclusion on his own sweetheart, he's an alcoholic. You need to make that clear."

It took a second, but Lyla lifted her head again, her voice quiet. "You want me to…give him an ultimatum?"

Tami quirked her lip up in a small. "I didn't say that."

"But…you do? Say that I'll…I will leave for good and…" Lyla looked down at her phone, which was buzzing in her purse. She cleared her throat, mumbling an excuse, reaching for it, staring at the display.

Tami peeked over, smiling to herself. She lifted an eyebrow, her voice calm. "That looks like Tim's picture."

"He probably…probably forgot…" Lyla bit her bottom lip, looking up. "Should I take it?"

"Better decide quickly if you do."

Lyla waited a second and then quickly brought the phone to her ear, jumping off the bench and walking away, her arm around her stomach. She nodded a few times, standing in front of a tree.

Tami glanced back at the three little kids, all of whom were laughing and smiling. They were so happy. So well adjusted, she thought for a second, glancing back over her shoulder.

Her eyes widened and she watched as Tim seemed to have just appeared, shoving his phone away and Lyla dropped hers to the ground, her arms going around his neck, the two of them holding each other like they wouldn't let go.

They had a lot to talk about, she thought, getting up from the bench and collecting her bag. "Come on kids," she called, clapping her hands, going to take their hands, or at least, as many as she could with six little hands clamoring for her attention. She caught Lyla's eye, grinning wide.

Lyla just smiled, still crying and walked off with Tim, the two of them bending their heads together, talking softly. They had a lot to talk about. She wasn't sure if they could work through their issues, but Tami hoped they would.

Tami ushered the kids to her SUV. "Alright, you guys are going to have fun with me today, we're going to go see Uncle Eric and then we'll get pizza, does that sound like fun!"

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

Rue looked over her shoulder as she attempted to buckle her seatbelt. "Aunt Tami?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Are Mommy and Daddy…are they getting a di…di…" she stuttered, trying to form the new word. "Divorce?" she asked, finally getting the word, cocking her head. The boys all had their eyes glued to her.

Tami sighed, smiling a little, patting Rue's cheek. "I don't know baby, but hopefully not if Aunt Tami has anything to say about it. Now, let's go to the football field and see Uncle Eric! Yay!"

"Yay!" they all yelled.


	4. Gracie

A/N: Thank you very much for all the reviews! Enjoy. Oh and I probably should have stated this in the beginning, but as for the time frame on these, now and then the characters make a comment of how long ago something was, but most of them are sort of coexisting at the same time or really close in time, unless they state otherwise.

* * *

"Why can't I go spend the night with Forrest?" Gracie demanded, her hands on her hips, staring across the kitchen. She waved her hands in the air. "Oh my God! It's a boy and a girl in the same place! They must mount each other like animals! It's just human nature!"

"Do not talk like that in this house," Tami snapped, throwing the remnants of their dinner in the trash. She slammed the pantry door, whipping around and jabbing her finger at Gracie. She thought she'd be able to get through this a bit easier than with Julie. Gracie was a bit more…subdued, but…

Damnit, it was like a switch was flicked when she started dating Forrest Jones, a football player, but when she thought of the comparisons to the football player kids she knew, the best she could come up with was Tim Riggins and that was mostly because Forrest drank a bit more than he needed. Even if his parents were in the picture and he was rich.

Now Gracie was hard to manage, grouchy all the time, and she still went to school but seemed to be entertaining the idea of ditching a little bit more, like she was toeing how far she could really get.

This had to be it.

"You are 16 years old and I do not approve of the idea of you going on a vacation with your boyfriend's family where I do not know his parents, I do not know where you will be sleeping, and I just…" Tami shrugged, throwing her hands out to the side. "I'm your mother! I don't approve, I say no, so no!"

Gracie stomped her foot on the ground. "God, I hate you! You ruin everything!"

"Too damn bad!" Tami shouted, closing her eyes, her hands on her hips. She waited a beat, turning and walking quickly to the staircase, yelling upstairs to Gracie, who was huffing and puffing her way back to her bedroom. "Don't you slam that door Gracie Belle Taylor!"

The door slammed hard.

She closed her eyes, sighing. She'd let her blow off steam. If she went right up there and kept yelling at her, it would do nothing. More harm than good. Gracie would chill out and she'd head back upstairs and sit down on her bed and go over the finer points of this decision.

Also, if she knew from past fights with Gracie, she was probably on her cell phone right now, venting to Julie about how mean their mother was.

Tami returned to the kitchen, finished cleaning up, and went to sit down at her desk to go over some work. She turned up the television as Gracie's music began to blast. It was immature, but oh well.

She made a quick phone call to Eric, who was at an away game and would be spending the night before tomorrow night. She made a note that they had to leave a bit early tomorrow to make it to the game, even if Gracie wanted to go to her high school football game.

Maybe she was being mean, but she didn't think Forrest would notice. She worried for her daughter, she didn't want her to get hurt. This just…this just seemed like there was so many crazy things happening with Gracie since Forrest came into her life.

The opposite of Matt Saracen, she suspected. She closed her eyes. They'd have to have the Doug Odem talk. That seemed to sober Julie up pretty damn fast. She just didn't…didn't want to pull that card until she had to pull it.

She raked her fingers through her hair, waiting a second and then got up, going upstairs and pausing outside of Gracie's door. She knocked a couple of times, to no response. "Gracie?" she called, knocking again. She sighed. "Gracie, come on, let's not do this now. We can talk like…" She closed her eyes, even if she didn't agree. "Like adults."

Her hand tried the knob, surprised to find it unlocked. She pushed it open. "Gracie?" Her eyes widened at the empty bed, the music still blaring, and her dresser drawers opened, clothes spilling out.

The computer and her phone were both gone. Two things a teenager in today's world could not live without.

"Gracie!" she screamed, running to the open window and staring out at the empty driveway, where the little Jeep Wrangler that Gracie had scrimped and saved for her entire life and bought on her 16th birthday, with a bit of help from them, was missing. She felt something strangle in her throat, turning and running back downstairs, grabbing at the phone.

Eric, pick up, pick up, she begged, but it went straight to voicemail. She left a frantic message, unable to figure out where Gracie would go.

For the next hour, she alternated between calling the police, Gracie, Forrest, Gracie's friends, and Eric, until finally he picked up. "Calm down," he said. "We'll just sit and wait, she can't have gone far."

She wiped at her eyes. "Eric this is the second time one of my daughter's has tried to run away from me! What the hell!?"

"She's 16, she's just…she's probably very confused, look, this isn't going to do well to argue. I can't leave here, I rode the team bus, so…so we're both in the same boat. Okay?" He seemed irrationally calm, but…well maybe aging did him some perspective or something, she thought, nodding in agreement.

Wait until the cops or Gracie called. She called all the parents again, with what phone numbers she had, feeling like a terrible person, but leaving messages with them all to call her back.

About an hour later, her phone went off. She stared at the number, her eyes narrowed. She lifted it to her ear. "Lyla?" she whispered. She cleared her throat, trying to make it seem like hse hadn't spent the last hour and a half crying. "Are you alright? Are the kids okay?"

"Um, Mrs. Taylor, I…Gracie is here."

Gracie!?

"Oh, oh my God." Tami covered her forehead with her hand, sighing in relief. She sniffed a few times. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine, she's…she's upset and we talked a bit and…and I told her I would call you and let you know she was here. I think…I think you should come talk to her, she…she's agreed that's a good idea." Lyla sighed, her voice very soft. "I kind of have a bit of experience with falling in love with…stupid football players."

Tami chuckled. "Okay. I'll be right there, okay?"

"Okay. She's sitting here watching a movie with the kids."

"Alright." Tami hung up, hurrying to get her keys and her bag, rushing out to her car. She drove as fast as she could across Austin to the Lake Travis gated community where Lyla Garrity now lived. She pulled up in front of the house, parking beside Gracie's Jeep and taking a few deep breaths.

God, she thought, closing her eyes. She slowly got out of her car, walking slowly up to the front door. She knocked, waiting a beat. It had been about six or seven months since she saw Lyla in that park in Austin. They hadn't really talked much since.

She waited, until the door opened a minute later. "Lyla," she whispered, leaning in and giving the other woman a quick hug, rubbing at her back. "How are you doing sweetheart?"

"I'm okay, thanks," Lyla said, closing the door behind her. She gestured towards a room off to the side of the staircase. "They're downstairs in the den." She paused at the door leading downstairs, where there were tons of giggles and the sound of a TV. "Um…she…she seemed really scared and confused, I…I don't know what…" she sighed, smiling a little. "Mrs. Taylor I don't want to say anything until Gracie tells you, but…this is a conversation that…I guess I'm terrified of having with Rue one day. It's…you know…" She shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans, whispering. "That talk."

Oh God. That talk.

She took a deep breath and almost swallowed it, going downstairs. "Hello?" she called, laughing and smiling as all three of the triplets ran over to her, jumping and hugging and chattering. They looked like they'd doubled in size, she thought.

And hell, she thought, eyes wide on all three. Looked like someone cloned Tim three times.

Lyla whistled, pointing up the stairs. "Come on, time for bedtime, you know you have to call Daddy, see what story he has for you guys tonight. Upstairs you get." She smiled a little, mouthing the words 'Good Luck.'

God, I hope so, Tami thought, walking over to the couch, where Gracie was seated, nibbling on her thumbnail. She stared at her. Her little girl didn't…she didn't look any different. She walked over and took a seat on the ottoman in front of the couch, her hands going to her knees.

"I'm so sorry," Gracie whispered, looking over beneath a fringe of her pale blonde hair. She tucked it behind her ear, clearing her throat and fiddling with the chipped nail polish on her thumbnail. "I…I messed up."

"Yeah," she agreed. She folded her hands together, releasing a long sigh. God. How were they going to talk about this? She closed her eyes, biting at her lower lip. Calmly, that's how. "Gracie."

Gracie let out a quick sob, covering her mouth with her fist. "I…" she hiccupped. "I knew Lyla…I knew she…Julie told me that if I…if I couldn't talk to you I could…go to her. Julie said that she…she's really good about this kind of thing because in high school she…she had a boyfriend like Forrest, you know?"

"Yeah I know," Tami whispered. She smiled a little. "She married him."

"What?"

"Uncle Tim was very much like Forrest."

"But…but Uncle Tim isn't…he doesn't…"

"I don't want to get into Uncle Tim's personal business, but trust me when I say that when people change, they can change and Forrest is very much like him." Tami took a big breath, her eyes closing. "Did you sleep with him sweetheart?"

Gracie nodded her head quickly, her pale cheeks flooding red. "Yes," she mumbled.

"Okay." Okay, that was out of the way. She tucked her hair behind both of her ears, looking up to the ceiling and letting her hands fall to her lap. "Was it…did he force you or trick you or…"

"No, nothing like that." Gracie sniffed again, whispering. "It was after the football game, a couple weeks ago."

Tami nodded. "Okay. Two weeks ago. Did you…was he nice to you?"

"Yeah, he…we were drunk. The next morning I realized what happened and he freaked out too and…and it's been weird. So…so we were going to go somewhere just us for a weekend to talk, I…I wanted to talk to him and he said his parents have this house in Dallas so…we said we were going away with the other's family on Thanksgiving weekend." She closed her eyes tightly. "That's why I told you earlier. Probably could have asked it differently."

Well, at least they were going to talk about it, she thought. Two 16-year olds talking about sex though…probably wouldn't lead anywhere good. "So…Gracie Belle…are you going to keep talking to him? Seeing him?"

"I don't know. It's so weird." Gracie lifted her eyes, shaking her head slightly. She hiccupped. "I think I love him, but…but I don't feel…" She pushed her hand into her chest. She looked lost and confused. "I don't know what I feel. Julie told me that I…that I should feel butterflies or something. That I can't live without him type of feeling."

"Julie's sort of right."

"But I asked Lyla and she said that…that you should feel…feel like you would do anything for him, but that he would do anything for you."

Two very different sets of opinions there, Tami thought, feeling love in two very different set of circumstances. More like three, given Lyla's history. She nodded in agreement. "Your sister and Aunt Lyla are very good viewpoints on this, because they've been there."

Gracie wiped at her eyes, sobbing again. "I wanted to tell you but I felt so…ashamed?"

Tami moved from the ottoman to sit beside her daughter, pulling her into her arms, holding tightly. "No. You don't have to feel ashamed. I will never be ashamed of you Gracie Belle, you're my daughter and I love you."

She nodded her head quickly, resting it against her shoulder. "Okay," she mumbled. She hiccupped a few more times. "I wish I could do it over again. I feel so…dirty I guess."

And that is what I never wanted you or Julie to feel doing this, she thought, closing her eyes tight. She kissed the top of Gracie's head. "It might have been a mistake, sweetheart, but you can't change it. It happened. The best thing you can do is move on and use this as a learning experience. Were you…" she closed her eyes tight. "Safe?"

"Yeah, we were."

"Okay." Tami leaned back against the couch, staring at the ceiling, rubbing at Gracie's shoulder. "You're not going to see Forrest anymore?"

"No," Gracie whispered. She closed her eyes. "I felt…free with him I guess. Less pressure to be a good student and a good girl, but…but I felt bad too. I don't want to feel bad."

"And you should never have to feel bad just to make a guy happy, do you understand that? You never…" Tami shook her head again, her thumb running up and down her arm. Her voice cracked. "You never have to do something like…like give yourself to someone if they make you feel bad. If they make you not feel yourself. Do you understand?"

"I do."

"Okay." Tami closed her eyes tight around tears. "I love you Gracie. You're my baby, do you understand?"

"Yeah." She sniffed a few more times. "I'm really sorry for running off."

"Yes, you will be, but we'll discuss your punishment later."

Gracie laughed a little. "Okay."

"Okay. You just rest your head, close your eyes." After a few minutes, Gracie was asleep against the couch. Tami waited a beat, before she stood, reaching for a blanket and laying it over Gracie's shoulders. She stared down at her, her eyes closing again. The baby was all grown up. She hated that.

She turned, going upstairs and finding Lyla talking on the phone. Standing off to the side, she didn't really want to eavesdrop, but she picked up the last bit of conversation.

"I know I miss you too, but…" Lyla trailed off, closing her eyes. She sighed. "You can come over Saturday we can…get coffee. Just talk, that's it. Okay. Bye." She hung up, turning a little, looking like she got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Ah…everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Tami walked over and leaned against the counter, releasing a tired breath. "I'm going to leave her here, if that's alright, she fell asleep."

"More than alright," Lyla said with a small smile. She shrugged, her voice soft. "The way Gracie talked about Forrest…sounded like I was talking to a younger version of myself."

She nodded in agreement. "Yes, well…Gracie's done with him."

"And it sounds like an older version of myself," Lyla laughed, reaching into the fridge and removing a bottle of wine. She poured herself a glass and held it up. "You want?"

"Oh what the hell." She took the glass Lyla offered, taking a long sip. It was needed. "So…was that Tim on the phone? Didn't mean to eavesdrop."

Lyla nodded, clearing her throat. "Yeah. He gets the kids next weekend."

"I'm sorry to hear that you guys couldn't work it out," she whispered.

Lyla shrugged, her voice quiet. "Sometimes Mrs. Taylor…maybe Gracie will realize this one day, but…men like Tim are…they're complicated and they're exhausting and sometimes you just can't keep giving up yourself to make them happy when they won't do it for you. I had enough. I left. Gracie…Gracie's a good girl Mrs. Taylor. A very good girl. She'll be just fine."

She will be fine, Tami thought, nodding in agreement. She reached for the car keys in her back pocket, holding them up. "I should get back to the house."

"You can spend the night here if you want."

It did sound tempting. Tami smiled, shrugging. As much as she should get back to the house, all that was waiting there for her was…emptiness and worry for Gracie over here. "What the hell?" she whispered, reaching for the glass of wine. "Guess I can finish this."

Lyla chuckled, her eyes rolling, smiling a little darkly. "Hell, me too."

The next day she left with Gracie, promising to come by and pick up her Jeep when she felt ready to drive. On the way back to their house, she reached over and took Gracie's hand. "I love you," she whispered. They still had to talk about what Eric would know about this but...Tami had no idea how to bring this up with him. Topic for later thought.

Gracie glanced out the window, but a few minutes later she squeezed her hand tight. "I love you too Mom."


	5. Julie

**A/N:** Two for one today. Tami and her daughters, LOL; enjoy.

* * *

"So which pizza is better," Julie asked, sitting on the floor of her loft, looking over and grinning over the empty pizza box. "New York or Chicago?"

"Well I like bread," Tami said, chuckling. She took a big bite of her final slice of deep dish, shaking her head. "Hands down, Chicago."

"You're just saying that because I've become a Chicago-phile."

She chuckled, reaching to take another bite of her pizza, setting it back on the paper plate, glancing around the small loft, with its tiny little bedroom upstairs and the equally small terrace. It was decorated rather tastefully, in Matt and Julie's eclectic way. There was paint all over the place, easels and canvasses pushed against the walls.

It made her proud, she thought to herself, focusing again on her daughter. They were happy, that's what counted, even if she'd have preferred her daughter not move 1000 miles away. "How is school?" she asked, leaning forward to toss their trash into the empty pizza box.

"It's good, I'm almost done with my classes before I start the dissertation…" Julie whispered, shredding a paper towel together in her lap. She paused, glancing over. "Mom could you stop doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Cleaning?"

"I'm a mother, it's my job," she said, standing up from the floor and getting the trash together, going over to the kitchenette. She found a trash bag, beginning to gather things. While she gathered, she spoke. "So your sister has decided that she is going to go through a gothic phase and I must say that I am so happy you didn't think that was attractive when you were 16."

"Gothic, seriously?"

"Black clothing, black lipstick, and she even streaked purple in her hair!" The morning she looked up over breakfast to see that in her daughter's hair, she ran for the scissors, but Gracie was faster, yelling about how she could do what she wanted and it was temporary. So they decided, after much yelling and fighting for days, that she'd eventually dye it back once she got bored.

She still remembered Eric's look when Gracie came out in all black that one day. It was kind of amusing now, that Gracie's grades hadn't plummeted or anything. She just was…expressing herself, she supposed. Right now she just hoped Gracie was behaving herself, since she was staying with Lyla Garrity and helping with the triplets that weekend, since Eric was also out of town.

Julie sat at one of the bar stools, reaching into a bowl of M and Ms. "So how is Austin? By the way, Matt's sorry he's not here for your visit, he went to New York for Jason's birthday thing."

"What birthday thing?" she demanded.

She shrugged, munching on M and Ms. "Jason's 35th birthday? Tim made everyone go to New York for some big birthday thing. Guy's weekend type of thing."

Well that didn't sound at all like something that anyone one of those boys would get in trouble participating in. She shook her head slightly, eyebrow lifting. "You hear from him?"

"Not yet, but I figure he'll be in radio silence. And if I do hear from him it will probably be because he's in the hospital or he's in jail, especially with Tim and Smash controlling the weekend's events."

Tami just shook her head, zipping up the leftover slices of pizza. She closed the fridge, turning back around, her eyes widening. Julie was suddenly crying, wiping at her eyes and trying to turn away.

She dropped the bag of pizza on the counter. "What's going on?" she whispered. She walked around to stand in front of Julie, immediately concerned. They were laughing and having a grand ole' mother-daughter time, now this? She reached to cup Julie's face, lifting it upward. "What's going on?"

"I…I didn't know how to tell you," Julie whispered, glancing away. She began to fist her fingers together. "You're just going to get mad!"

"What?" she gasped. She laughed a little. "Julie, I'm not going to get mad, just tell me what is going on with you? Please sweetheart…this is killing me."

Julie sniffed, shaking her head quickly. "You didn't want Matt and I to get married too young, you guys said it yourself. We're too young. We can't afford anything right now and…and…"

Tami already knew what she was going to say before she said it, her eyebrows lifting, brow wrinkled, waiting for it.

"I'm pregnant."

There.

She fell down to sit on the stool beside Julie, drawing her hands into her lap. They were both silent for awhile, glancing at each other every few seconds. Julie laughed, but it was more like a sob. "Mom please, this…I didn't want to say anything…"

"Well you were going to have to say something eventually," she said, turning to face Julie. She laughed a little, covering her face with her hands, before dropping them down into an almost prayer position.

A baby!

It wasn't like she was one of those mothers who immediately wanted a grandchild when her eldest was married off. She just wanted her kids to be healthy and happy and…and this was inevitable, but…it was real now.

"Julie, baby…" She bit her bottom lip. She shook her head. Clapped her hands together. Sighed. Smiled. "A baby. Oh my God!"

"Mom, don't," she whispered.

"Sweetie you're over 30. Most mothers are thrilled that their children are having kids past 30," she laughed. She leaned forward, cupping Julie's face again, kissing her cheeks. "I love you so much. Oh baby, this is…I don't even know what to say."

"You can say that this is a huge issue. Do something like you'd do if I was a teenager, I can handle that," Julie laughed, holding her tight. She pushed her face into her shoulder, her voice muffled. "I don't really know what to do when you're happy about something I'm going to do with Matt."

She pulled way, smoothing her hair from her face, holding tight. "Julie, you're not a teenager anymore. You're a young woman, you've been married for almost 10 years now, you might not be financially in a great position, but you can do this, I know you can. You and Matt are…you are so good together. You can do this."

"Matt's still in shock," Julie whispered, dancing her fingers on her knee, rubbing slightly. She shook her head. "Part of the reason why he ran off so willingly to New York…he's so clueless about this."

"And he is a man, so he will continue to be supportive and happily clueless about what you're going to be going through," she laughed.

Julie rolled her eyes, smiling wide. "So you're not furious with me or anything?"

"No sweetie, I'm not. Your dad might be, but that's just because he still thinks you're five years old putting on his shoes and clomping around the house. He still thinks of Gracie that way."

"And he still thinks of Matt as the 16-year old who took me out on my first date in a Member's Only jacket."

"Yeah, well…your dad is good at remembering what he wants to remember, but he also remembers your wedding and he remembers your college graduation and he remembers Matt being the best son-in-law any father could ask for." Tami reached forward to Julie once more, hugging tight.

God, she thought, this made her feel so old.

Her little Gracie Belle was 16 and wearing black makeup to school and dying her hair purple. Her little Julie was…married and pregnant. Everything was changing so much, she thought, smiling. But in good ways.

So many good ways.

Julie wiped her eyes again, climbing off the stool. "So I'm sure you're going to start asking, but I'm ten weeks."

Ten weeks? Tami thought for a second and then cocked her head. "Lorraine."

Julie nodded. "Yeah. Matt was…he was really upset and…but…I don't want to talk about it, but yeah, it was after the funeral. Guess we just forgot." She smiled a little, her eyebrows rising and falling quickly. "Mom, I don't want to tell Dad until I absolutely have to and even then it's going to be crazy so you'll have to help me." She turned immediately, glaring at her. "Do not tell him before."

Her eyes widened in surprise. Would she do something like that? Probably, there were little to no secrets between her and Eric. "Who me?"

"Yes. I'll know if you do." Julie poured herself a glass of ginger ale, still talking. "And I'm not going to let you control me Mom. I can make my own decisions on this."

Of course you can, she thought, a bit amused at Julie's reaction to this. She reached for her glass of wine, now realizing she should have found it obvious when Julie declined a glass. "Okay," she answered.

"And we're still going to live in Chicago, I am not letting his baby get warped or brainwashed by Texas."

"Of course not, that would just be horrible."

Julie sat back down on the stool, sipping her drink for a second before setting the glass on the counter with a soft clink. She glanced sideways, her voice soft. "I'm still not happy about this, but…I guess I just…figured Matt and I would have everything before we had a baby."

She quirked her lip up. That would be too easy. "Life doesn't work like that," she whispered. She shook her head. "Your dad and I were just children when we had you. We'd been married, but…he was working three different coaching jobs and I was trying to go to school…we lived in this little rattrap apartment in Dallas at the time. You came along and…it was like…" A light, that's what it was, she thought, smiling.

She cleared her throat, not wanting to get too emotional here. "It was this amazing thing, we had no idea what we were doing, but we did it and I like to think you turned out okay."

Julie nodded, twirling the glass around. She arched an eyebrow, glancing sideways. "You don't want me to name the baby after you guys are anything, right?"

"God no sweetheart, your father's head's inflated enough that Tim named both of his sons after him." Actually he was semi-mortified, but then he accepted it and was honored. He really liked it, even if he'd never admit it, she thought, smiling. But having another Eric wandering around might be a bit too much.

They could talk about that later.

Right now she wanted to hear more about her daughter's pregnancy. Getting up from the stool, she took Julie's hand, leading her back to the couch. "Come on, we still have a lot to talk about."

"Mom, seriously?"

"The deal with you telling me you're pregnant before your father is that we're going to have to have a conversation about it."

"Is this punishment?"

"No, it's life, now sit down."

Julie collapsed dramatically, but sat up, attentively listening. She fell asleep a few hours later, leaving Tami to sneak out onto the terrace with her cell phone. She called Eric, narrowing her eyes when she heard yelling in the background. "Where are you?"

"Ah…I didn't tell you I was going to New York?"

Her eyes widened. "You said you were going back to Philadelphia for the Pioneer's state championship anniversary event!"

"And I stopped by New York, sweetie can I call you back? I can't really hear in here."

"You do not hang up that…"

She heard Eric yelling something about Matt staying away from something and then the phone disconnected. Gasping, she stared at it, rolling her eyes and furiously typing the numbers back into the screen. This time it went straight to voicemail.

"Eric Taylor this is your wife and you'd best call me back right now. I do not want you partying like you're 30 years old, you are most certainly nowhere near those boys's age. If Matt is there listening, tell him I know and I will hold this against him and tell Tim that I blame him for this, it's got his fingerprints all over it."

She hung up, smiling a little and shaking her head. Okay, maybe that was a bit harsh.

He deserved a little bit of fun.


	6. Landry

**A/N:** Landry was not in the original iteration of this fic. Then I realized I couldn't leave him out, especially because I wanted him to pop up in Tyra's chapter and couldn't just leave it at that. So here he is. I tried to just set it up with his original appearance in Tyra's chapter, so if it makes no sense, it probably wasn't supposed to, since he wasn't originally supposed to be there. Thank you for your reviews. Enjoy.

* * *

"My goodness," Tami mumbled, studying her tablet, reading the _Washington Post_ article about Tyra, shaking her head. Unbelievable. Tyra had vowed to shake up Washington, D.C. and she'd been in office about a year before she was certainly shaking it up, challenging the House leadership on a violence against women bill that was up for renewal. She was loud, she was belligerent, she was talking them into circles and she was taking no prisoners. Tami couldn't have been more proud.

She smiled happily, tapping to turn to the next page. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her phone ringing. She checked it. Work. Not interested, she thought, enjoying her very limited alone time with a cup of coffee and her newspaper.

"Mrs. Taylor?"

No, she thought, no, no, no…

She paused, before putting on a smile and lifting her eyes. They widened. "Landry!" she exclaimed, laughing and setting her tablet aside, getting to her feet. She really didn't know Landry as well as the others, but that didn't mean she wasn't happy to see him. "How are you? Have a seat!" She sat back down at her small table in the corner of the Austin coffee shop, near UT, grinning.

Landry looked really good, she thought, taking in his tailored appearance, even if he was wearing Chuck Taylor sneakers and a t-shirt with what she was sure was some sort of cartoon on it. He had an expensive watch and what looked like an equally expensive pair of glasses.

He took a seat in front of her, setting his phone on the table with his to-go cup of coffee. "So how are you Mrs. Taylor?"

"I'm good, I don't know if Matt told you, but I'm working at UT now, I'm dean of the department which oversees the academics for the athletes." She folded her hands in front of her, studying him for a moment. Maybe it was her training. Maybe it was just plain curiosity, but something was off with Landry.

She smiled a little more. "So…how is Houston? Matt mentioned in passing the last time he was visiting us that he was going to stop and see you."

"Ah…Houston's fine, it's good." He didn't seem too thrilled with that.

"So, what are you up to in Houston?" The last time she saw Landry, it was election night almost, hell, well over a year ago.

"I'm still working for an engineering company, but…" he trailed off, smiling a little. "I sold a patent for a computer chip. I'm in Austin because UT decided that it was something they wanted me to tell their freshmen at Convocation. Whatever I'm supposed to tell them, I do not know."

"Sounds like fun though," she said, grinning. "Guess Physics club paid off."

"It wasn't a physics club it was a science club, but no one showed up, if you remember."

"Of course." She smiled a little more. Curiosity was beginning to get the best of her. "So how…how is Tyra?" she drawled. She pretended like she had no idea what she was talking about, which was only partly true. "I saw you on election night with her. I haven't spoken with her in awhile, but she seems to be taking people to task in D.C."

Landry just frowned, but said nothing. He cleared his throat. "She's fine. I actually haven't talked to her in a couple months." He seemed a bit annoyed by that, but Tami didn't say anything, she just observed. He pushed back his chair. "It was nice to see you Mrs. Taylor." He moved to get up, but she immediately shot her foot out, stopping him from stepping aside her.

Oh I don't think so. I want answers. Tami pushed her finger back down to the seat. "Have a seat, you look like you need a shoulder." And as much as I would love to just let you walk away and enjoy my cup of coffee and my newspaper, I cannot just let you walk away upset.

Eric said she was nosy sometimes. I'm just concerned, she thought, lifting an eyebrow. "So?" she cleared her throat. "So what's going on Landry?"

Landry twirled his cup of coffee around a few more times on the table before he shrugged a little. "Mrs. Taylor I really don't…don't feel comfortable…"

"Landry let me tell you something," Tami said, taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it. She waited a beat, wondering what she was going to tell him. Landry had always been…off her radar. For good reason, she thought. He was from a stable family, he didn't have a drinking problem, and he was a good student.

However, she remembered one thing. "You," she began, waiting a second. She held her hand up, to keep him from interrupting. "You are obviously successful professionally and…" Tami smiled, as another girl walked out of the coffee shop after checking him out. Whether they knew it or not. "And since we've been talking, that's the third girl I've noticed checking you out."

Landry glanced out the window as the girl walked off, lifting her fingers to wave a little. He waved back, smiling. He glanced back at her. "What can I say Mrs. Taylor? Geeks are back in. Football players are out."

"And good for the geeks of the world," Tami agreed. She ran her tongue over her teeth. "Something tells me this is a Tyra issue."

He sipped his coffee, shrugging. "Sort of."

"I'm pretty good at Tyra issues, if you want to…bounce some ideas off of me?"

He shrugged again. "She…I heard she was running for Congress from Matt and decided to help. Hadn't talked to her in a long time, but…I had money. She needed donors. So I became a donor and…we became friends, but…"

Landry shook his head, suddenly frowning hard. He set his cup down, shaking his head, suddenly angry. "You know she left me on the side of the road? She didn't even call to tell me that she didn't want to see me after she started college. She just…she just ignored all my calls and all my voicemails and that was it. How many times did I go back to Dillon and she was there and she never said a word?"

"And then I find out she's with Riggins, you know? She's just going right back down a path that I…" he laughed a little. "That I helped her fight so hard from going down again and…and she just ignored it. All that hard work and she's back with the guy that was keeping her down. Would keep her down. You think she'd be Congresswoman Collette if she'd stayed with Tim Riggins?"

No, Tami thought, but kept her mouth closed, watching him.

He stopped, taking a few breaths before he reached for his cup of coffee. He obviously was cooling himself down. In the break, Tami shook her head, her voice soft. "Tim's changed Landry. So has Tyra and…and they're not together because she made a choice to leave him and it's a moot point, I'd think, as she is Congresswoman Collette and Tim…he's not the same."

"Yeah, but Mrs. Taylor, did you know that she…" He swallowed hard, a muscle ticking in his jaw. As though he was debating what he was going to say next. He sighed. "Do you know she went back to Dillon before UT Law?" he asked.

No, Tami thought, frowning. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Landry smiled a little. "She told me that she was seriously thinking of taking a break from school after she graduated. All that stress or something, she needed…a bit of time or something. She…she pretty much said she was going to see if Tim was still…if maybe they were meant to be, just…for a summer. Lucky for her, she didn't tell UT no yet for law school and when she did go back to Dillon, that's when Lyla Garrity decided to stop in to town before she went to Europe for six months." Landry smiled a little. "Tim was the one who told her no, not Tyra and Tyra took it as a sign that…that it wasn't meant to be, but…it was what she chose at first."

I did not know that, Tami thought, swallowing the lump in her throat. She wasn't quite sure where this was going. It seemed all over the place. "Landry, I'm going to ask you something."

"Ask away."

She cocked her head, her brow wrinkled in concern. There were a lot of moving parts to this issue and she really didn't know Landry that well. Plus she felt kind of…territorial of Tyra, if that made any sense. "Landry, you're successful. You can have anything you want. You're not in Dillon and you're not the geek and you're not fighting against football players." She smiled again. "And Tim is Tim and Tim is not with Tyra and she is not with Tim and she is Congresswoman Collette. It might have been an option for her, but…it's not one we need to entertain because it didn't happen and...they have all long since moved on sweetheart. Tim has triplets. Tyra has Congress. She got what she wanted."

"So," she whispered. "If you like Tyra and you want to be with her, things in the past are in the past, you know? She's very different now. So are you. You can let the past keep you from going after her or you can just go after her and if it doesn't work out, then it doesn't work out. It's not meant to be."

Landry glanced at the coffee cup. He shook his head. "I don't know what to do Mrs. Taylor. I just…just don't want to go to D.C. and get…shot down again by the girl from high school."

Because it will make you feel like you are back in high school, she concluded.

"So don't," she whispered.

"But I can't…can't get her out of my head. I still talk to her, we still…see each other." Landry shook his head, whispering. "I just keep thinking that she left me on the side of the road and in the end…she...she thought of Riggins you know? I...I believed in her. She just...left. Maybe I should just leave her."

"Well, if that's…your choice, that's your choice. I can't tell you want to do." She smiled again.

If she could make everyone happy, she would. She cleared her throat. "Landry you can have whatever you want. I told you a long time ago that these football players…they're going to leave high school and that's it. You still have your peak and…and as much as I love and support Tyra…if you don't think you're going to be happy, or…you just don't want to… you still have your whole life ahead of you."

And I wish that everyone could be with the people they love from high school, but…that's not always the case, Tami thought. "It happens sometimes," she whispered. "Two people who are together so young…end up staying together forever. I mean…Matt and Julie are high school sweethearts who are married with a baby and…and Tim and Lyla…well…" That probably wasn't a good example.

"Tim and Lyla imploded," Landry said, quietly.

Yeah, she thought, nodding sadly. That was unfortunate. "They couldn't make it work, even though they tried very hard. I guess that goes to show you that…high school love can evolve, it can be great as adults, but…but sometimes you can't turn it into permanent adult love or something." Tami sighed again. "And that if you're not happy with how things are with Tyra, you need to tell her. If you feel like you are right back in high school, where you gave her a chance and you feel used, then you need to let her know. It's not fair to Tyra or to you to just stay quiet and let that anger and resentment simmer away."

And that went for everything, she thought, frowning a little. Whether it was relationships or not.

Landry nodded. He took a deep breath, slowly releasing it. "Thank you Mrs. Taylor."

"You're welcome," she whispered. She smiled again, cocking her head. "So…you figure on what you're going to do in these last couple minutes?"

He smiled a little. "I think so."

"Good." She wasn't sure she could tell what he as going to do, but she hoped a trip to D.C. was in his future. If not, that was okay too.

Landry got up from the table, picking up his coffee cup. "I need to get to the convocation thing. Need to practice my speech." He smiled back down at her. "Thanks for the advice Mrs. Taylor. I feel like I'm in high school again."

"Sweetheart you still look like you're in high school to me," she teased, getting up and reaching to give him a hug. "It's good to see you. I'm glad you're doing well. Think about it though." She nodded a little, smiling. "There are other women out there Landry. Other people. Other adventures you can be embarking on if you're truly worried about…Tyra."

"Thank you," he said again. He snapped his fingers, grinning. "Hey, how are you feeling about being a grandma now?"

Her smile immediately fell, but then it came back as she chuckled. "Goodbye Landry."

"Bye Mrs. Taylor," he chuckled, putting on a pair of fancy aviator sunglasses and leaving. Tami watched him walk over to a yellow Camaro. Good for you, she thought, returning back to her seat.

Just as she started reading another article, her phone rang. She picked it up. "Dean Taylor."

"That sounds really hot when you say it like that."

"Why hello Coach Taylor. Hey, guess who I just ran into talking with at an Austin coffee shop?"

"Smash Williams."

"No, but that would have been funny," she chuckled. In fact, it had been awhile since she saw Smash. He appeared at a five-year reunion for the state championship team, but she didn't get to talk to him that much. "Actually, Landry Clarke."

"Landry?"

Oh come on, you can't possibly be doing this now, Tami thought with an eyeroll. "Yes, his name is Landry, not Lance, I don't care what you say."

"Come on sweetheart you know I just started calling him Lance to his face because it annoyed him so much."

"Well I'm glad you're not that much of an idiot you can't remember someone's name." Tami released a long breath. "I'm going to come home. What do you want to get for dinner? Gracie still insisting she's a vegetarian?"

"Actually she's now a vegan."

"What's that mean?"

"No eggs, no dairy, no nothing good I guess." Eric cleared his throat. "So I was driving through Dillon this morning, after checking on Lorraine's gravesite and…and I want to show you something out there."

"Show me what?"

"This piece of land. It's not too far from Tim, it's much smaller, it's…it's in this area that's kind of like a gated community thing. Pretty decent price, but…we can talk about it when you come home."

Tami frowned a little. "Sure. I'll see you soon." She hung up, waiting a beat and smiling. They hadn't talked about going back to Dillon in awhile. About a year or so, not since Lorraine died, shortly after Christmas of last year.

Her phone rang again, work. She was beginning to hate work. Nothing but drama. Dealing with all this administrative garbage was eating at her stomach most days. She sighed, lifting it to hear ear. "Dean Taylor."

Back to real life.


	7. Tim

**A/N:** As with most of my Tim chapters, this is the longest and towards the end of the fic. Thank you for your kind reviews. Enjoy.

* * *

"Alright, alright, I'll tell him," Tami sighed into the phone, shaking her head as Eric instructed her on how he wanted the big windows in the back of the house. She nodded. "Fine, fine, I'm pulling up to it now, look, Tim's truck's here. Bye, bye." She hung up, tossing her phone aside and climbing out of her car.

She leaned against it for a second, surprised at how much progress had been done on the house since the last visit she'd made out here. Eric was raving about the construction, how fast it was going and how good it was, and how he was saving a bundle because he was getting everything at cost.

Yes, she thought to herself, and Tim isn't taking salary on this. She insisted on at least giving him a bonus of some sort when the house was completed. Shielding her view against the bright sunlight with her hand over her eyes, she scanned for Tim.

It was a Saturday, so he shouldn't be working. "Tim!" she yelled.

"OW!"

"Crap," she muttered, jogging towards the house and around the back, seeing Tim glaring down at her from the roof where he was laying shingles. "Sorry," she called up. "Did I surprise you?"

"Little bit."

"You alright?"

"Just stuck a nail through my hand, no big deal."

"Oh my God! You need me to take you to the hospital? Get down here, let me look at it."

"I'm fine, it's not the first time," he called out, still crouched on the roof, studying his hand. He climbed off the roof, down the ladder, hopping off a few rungs from the ground, glancing over at her, smiling a little. "What are you doing here Mrs. Taylor?" He walked away from her, taking off his gloves and studying his hand. He reached into the cab of his truck, removing a first aid kit, wrapping gauze around the injury. He smiled a little. "Come to check up on me?"

"No," she drawled, an eyebrow lifting. "I came to check on Lorraine's gravesite, clean up the weeds and stuff, and Eric wanted me to stop and let you know the windows go in the back, the big ones."

"Yeah, I know," Tim chuckled, tying off the bandage at his wrist. He leaned against the truck, his arms crossing over his chest, glancing at the house. "Probably got another month or so on it before I call in the plumbers and electricians."

Tami nodded and studied the construction. They didn't even know if they were coming back to Dillon, but…they had the money and…and Eric had that crazy idea to look at some land and before she knew it after one visit, she was convincing him it would be a good idea and they could maybe even sell it if they weren't going to come back or…or something.

It was their dream house, she sighed, knowing that this was the last one. Maybe that's why Eric wanted it perfect, in case they did move. She glanced back at Tim. "You get the closets done? That's all I want Tim and so help me, if you don't have the closets…"

"It's done Mrs. Taylor," he answered. He nodded to the house. "You want to see them?"

"I can go up there?"

"Yeah, stairs are done." He moved away from the truck, towards the house, pausing and glancing out at the view for a second before he kept going. Tami turned and looked at the view as well. It was very nice, they picked a good spot. He stepped into the house, going through her soon to be kitchen to the stairs. "So, you come to check up on me?"

"No, I told you why I'm here." She frowned a little, wanting to talk to him about something she heard from Julie. "So…how…how are you?"

"Fine," he answered, leading her through the house towards the stairs. He paused at the base, his face almost impassive. "I'm fine."

"Oh. Okay." It had been…maybe two years. Sort of, almost, she wasn't sure when they officially split. She cleared her throat, her hands in her pockets to keep warm. "So…are you seeing anyone?" Gracie had babysat for Lyla a few times when she went on dates, but no one seemed to stick.

Tim peered down at her. After a moment, he shook his head. "No." He narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Just curious."

He nodded, going up the stairs. She cleared her throat again. "So are you interested in seeing anyone? I think I might…"

"Mrs. Taylor," he interrupted, looking over his shoulder, his face impassive. He shook his head. "I'm not…no."

She nodded, whispering. "Is this about…not finding the right one or…finding the right one and letting her go?" she asked. That was really stepping in it, especially with the closed off man in front of her. He seemed to immediately draw back at her insinuation. She lifted her eyebrow, her lips pursing as she considered her next move. She smiled slightly. "Tim if you're still in love with her…"

"It's not that," he whispered. He shook his head slightly. "Mrs. Taylor…we've been divorced about a year and a half…" He sighed again. He looked out at nothing and then back to her, his eyes narrowing a little. "Does it really matter if I'm still in love with her or not Mrs. Taylor? We're divorced."

"I believe it matters quite a bit Tim. Marriage is one thing. You have three children that don't understand it. I mean…I guess I'm just a little confused." Or maybe I'm too old, she thought, sighing a little and frowning. They worked so hard to find each other, just to finally divorce after they couldn't do it anymore and…and he was just…sitting around miserable. It didn't seem like Lyla was faring any better.

She read once that sometimes time apart is all you need to realize you're better together.

They entered the master suite and he stepped aside, allowing her to check everything out. She clapped her hands, grinning wide at the two doors on either side of the room. One closet for her and one closet for him. Perfect! "And the sinks?" she demanded, peeking into the bathroom, grinning. His and her sinks too. "Tim, it's wonderful, thank you."

She turned and leaned against the door frame, her arms crossing over her chest. Her voice was quiet, very slowly broaching the topic. Otherwise Tim would shut down completely, like a robot or something. He was by far the hardest one of her…well she supposed they were like her flock or something, to talk with.

"So," she began, biting at her bottom lip. She cocked her head, her eyes settling on his left hand, which was on his hip as he stood near the door to the hallway, waiting on her. She dropped her voice. "I guess…I haven't seen Lyla since…well about a year after the divorce, but…Gracie babysits now and then. For a time it almost seemed like you guys looked like you'd be fine. What happened? If I can ask?"

He shifted a little, his hands going to his pockets. "Nothing Mrs. Taylor."

"Something did. You guys divorced."

He moved his jaw around a little, his mouth still closed. He shrugged, looking very tired. "Mrs. Taylor it…you don't care about my marriage problems. I'm your contractor."

"And you are part of my family. When Coach took you in, you became part of my family and I care about my family," she said, her voice firm. Don't go telling me I don't care, she thought, her eyes squinting on him, her lips pursing. She shook her head slightly. "What happened Tim?"

"I…nothing," he whispered. He shook his head once more. "We tried again Mrs. Taylor. We tried and we decided it would be better if we ended it. We're too different. Two people can love each other but still…still not be together."

She pursed her lips even harder, staring. Then she decided. "That's a load of crap," she said, eyebrows lifting. She shook her head. "You guys didn't work hard enough."

"We did," he said, protesting a little. He leaned against the frame, stretching his feet out to the other side, staring down at them before glancing sideways, his voice very quiet. He looked away again, shuffling his feet, looking a little embarrassed. "Mrs. Taylor do you know why we had triplets?"

She shrugged. What did that have to do with anything? "I don't know Tim. Nature?"

He sighed, glancing her way. "Only six people know this now," he whispered. "You." He ticked off his fingers. "Lyla's mom, Buddy, Billy, Mindy, and Tyra." He swallowed a little. "We…Lyla wanted kids. Really, really bad. We couldn't…have them." He glanced her way again. "Get it?"

No Tim, I don't get it, I can't speak "Tim." Just spit it out. Tami smiled a little, trying to be patient here with someone who hated to discuss their feelings. "Tim, why don't you just say what you want to say, it'll be easier, I promise."

"Fine, we did that whole…" He waved his hand around in a circle. He blew out a hard breath, clearly a bit embarrassed. "We had help, okay? Doctor help."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "In-vitro?" she questioned, incredulous. He shrugged, as though he wasn't sure what it was called. Her eyes widened. Poor things! "Tim, sweetie, you guys couldn't…"

"Lyla can't do it, she…had some problems in college and...it affected...baby-making I guess," he said, shrugging. "And she…we got married and that was the deal…she wanted kids like…right after the honeymoon and I guess I did too…sort of. She convinced me. So…so we tried for…" He shrugged. "About a year. Nothing. Then we went to a doctor and had something done. I don't remember. But...we didn't really think about the cost and...well it was about..." He sighed. "About a couple dimes and change I guess."

Tami covered her mouth with her hand, whispering. "You guys spent $20,000?" Not to mention all the expense of having triplets in the first place. Good Lord.

"And that's why…" he trailed off, looking away. He shrugged again, not finishing. "It's the reason for a lot of things that went wrong Mrs. Taylor." He closed his eyes. "It was stupid. Stupid to jump into it so fast, but…we wanted them. Just something good, you know? We wanted them so much and I won't trade my kids for all the money and everything in the world."

She stepped towards him. "But you guys…"

"It's lots of things," he said again. He smiled slightly. "Money…getting my business off the ground…her working…loans…kids…" he sighed. "The drinking."

Ah, of course, the drinking. Money was always a huge part of things, but Tami suspected this was one of the bigger parts of things with Tim and Lyla. "But you guys are…are you together or not because I'm sorry Tim, I don't understand how all the problems that caused you guys to end your marriage were ultimately something you can work through just by dating each other again."

He didn't answer, just looked up through a fringe of hair that fell into his eyes. Tami shook her head, stepping by him in the doorway, going to investigate the rest of her house, see how it was all coming along.

She turned around slightly, seeing him standing in the hallway, looking lost, his hands in the pockets of his sheepskin and corduroy coat, his breath coming in puffs of smoke, due to the cold. "Tim," she whispered, wondering something.

He looked up. "Yeah?"

"Did you quit drinking?"

His voice almost cracked when he answered, still looking confused and lost. "Yes."

"Cold turkey?" she whispered, frowning a little and straightening up from where she'd been leaning against a doorway of one of the guest rooms. She shook her head. "Tim you need to talk to someone about this."

"Can't I just talk to you?" he laughed a little, reaching to rake his fingers through his hair. He glanced away again. "I don't want to go to a hospital or something. I'm not…not sick."

Yes you are, she thought, biting at her bottom lip. She crossed her arms again, stepping towards him. "Tim," she whispered. "Tim alcoholism is a disease. You're not…you're not a stumbling drunk and you're not a mean drunk or a sad drunk, you're just…you drink. You drink to drink and I just…I'm just concerned. Did Lyla…"

"Yeah," he answered. He nodded, smiling a little. "She laid down the law. I want to see my kids, I quit drinking and…and I see her too."

She cocked her head a little. "I guess maybe I'm with Lyla on this one. You drank to forget a lot of things Tim, to cope in high school and beyond, and…and I guess I just always wondered why you kept it up the way you did after you had the kids and…and had this wonderful life."

"Not always wonderful Mrs. Taylor," he whispered. He laughed a little. "When you're in debt up to your eyeballs from school and business loans and medical bills, it gets rough. It's hard."

She agreed with that. Life was hard. That's what it was supposed to be. She turned away again, checking out the other rooms before she went to the staircase, stopping on the first step to look over the banister at him. "Tim, you quit drinking when that was your crutch your most of your life. You are doing very well with your business and you are a very good father. Your children will never grow up like you, but I guess I'm just always going to be confused why you think you don't deserve after all you have worked through to get it."

There, she said it. She went down the stairs, checking out the other rooms and the kitchen, satisfied with all the progress. It was so strange to be in a skeleton of a house. She went outside onto the porch, waiting for Tim to join her. "Tim," she whispered. She cleared her throat. "I was never your biggest fan."

Damn this was going to be a little hard, she thought to herself, lifting an eyebrow. "But…" she continued, when she saw his frown. "But, I must say that…now I feel invested in your future and I'm not going to let you just…just walk around through life thinking you don't deserve something good!"

"Why?" he wondered.

Tami turned on her heel, jabbing her finger at his chest. "It's bad for the world."

He just blinked a few times. "Mrs. Taylor."

"What?" She was in a huff. She was going to go to her car and drive back to Austin and tell Eric that she had had it with the drama that was Tim Riggins and maybe they should tag team him. Maybe she'd finally admit defeat. She couldn't help everyone.

Tim shrugged. "I don't like Garrity dating other people."

"Well Tim, you guys divorced." She smiled, hoping she was getting him on the right track. "Gracie says she seems pretty miserable. She doesn't come home from those dates happy."

He swallowed hard, his eyes widening a little. "Think I should…go get her again?"

"I didn't say that."

"But I should, right? I should…talk to her. Tell her I quit drinking and…and I'm gonna' work on…stuff."

Tami smiled a little wider. She loved a happy ending. "I don't know Tim. You guys have a lot to talk about, but if you want her, you need to go after her. She came back for you, she gave up a lot for you. I think it's your turn."

He laughed a little. "It's like we got divorced and then suddenly… I don't know, we can talk. It was so weird."

Tami closed her eyes, sighing. "You kids these days. That's what a marriage is! You guys didn't talk enough and you got divorced and let your emotions get the better of you."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

Don't be sorry to me, she chuckled, pushing her fingers through her hair. She supposed it was a moot point. They were idiots, they were stupid, they got divorced. She grinned. "You're going to get her again, huh?"

"Yeah," he sighed. He smiled. "I think I am."

Good. It was good, but…something was still missing. Something she really wanted to tell him. She closed her eyes, lifting her finger. "Tim…I don't even know what to say other than you exhaust me a great deal and before I leave today, I want to tell you something."

"Shoot."

She opened her eyes, walking towards him, her hands going on either of his shoulders, hoping she could tell him this. "You," she said, smiling a little. "You deserve everything good you ever get. Even if you have to work until you don't want to work anymore, you deserve it. Do you understand?"

He frowned a little. "But…I…"

"No," she snapped, holding her finger up. "No. Come with me." She took his hand, dragging him from the Dream House's back porch to the pretty hill that sloped downward to a split rail fence. She pointed out at the horizon, where there were other houses and trees. It wasn't as isolated as his, but she didn't need that. "No one can hear you," she said, her arm gripped around his. "And I want to hear you say that you deserve it."

"Deserve what?"

My God all those hits on the football field really did matter to some kids, she thought, closing her eyes quickly. She opened them again. She pointed back out. "You deserve everything you have. You deserve someone who loves you, who is…who is willing to return to Dillon for you."

"You deserve your children, because you wanted them enough to go into debt to get them. You deserve your business, even if you don't want to expand because you're afraid you're going to fail, which is another topic of conversation. You deserve everything you have fought tooth and nail for. From the ground up, literally."

"And," she finished, grinning up at him. "You don't need alcohol to make yourself feel anymore. You can just…be you now. I also know that Lyla is not an easy person to deal with, but Tim, she has given up a lot for you. You can give up some for her. Even if it means possibly applying yourself a little more than you feel willing and able, because I know you can do it, just like she knows."

And, she felt like adding, but didn't, because she was fairly sure Tim knew full well that Lyla had been that sure of him as far back as high school, when no one else did. "So, I want to hear you say you deserve it."

"I deserve it," he whispered.

"I can't hear you."

He glanced at her, a little annoyed, his voice lifting just a bit. "I deserve it."

Tami grinned, holding her hand to hear ear. "I can't hear you."

"I deserve it!" he shouted.

"I still can't hear you!" she screamed, laughing.

"I deserve it!" he yelled loudly, laughing and stepping back, looking out at the horizon. He closed his eyes, smiling. She always liked it when he smiled. Which was so rare. His voice softened a little. "I deserve it all."

Tami felt like she'd completed her greatest masterpiece. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. She patted his back, pulling away. "Good, because you do." She patted his shoulder once more.

"Well," she drawled. "I have talked to you now for a bit, we've got through a lot today, and I guess that this old married lady can only figure that you are going after Lyla Garrity after wooing her in high school, breaking up because you were on different paths, wooing her back to Dillon after school, divorcing her after apparently killing yourself for children, and then now you're going to woo her again….I can only think its because you guys are just like magnets." Nevermind that high school love could evolve and…and apparently after a lot of tending and work could stick.

"Mr. Garrity says we're just stupid."

"Or that."

Tim walked with her towards her car, his hands back in his pockets. "You know…the triplets...you know how Rue's birthday is different?"

Tami chuckled. "Yeah, she was born at 12:01, it was?"

"More like 12:03, she was a bit behind schedule." He smiled a little. "They'll be seven. You should come."

"Parties at your house generally tend to end in some sort of bloodshed and tears."

"Yeah, but this time it won't be because Liam wrote in permanent marker all over Buddy's prized Babe Ruth signed baseball." He shrugged a little. "Not that I can't…guarantee something like that won't happen again. At least from Liam. TJ and Rue are pretty cool. Liam tests his boundaries too much."

Maybe like his dad did a little bit, she laughed. She rose on her toes and kissed his cheek. "I'll talk to Coach. The house looks great and…" she reached into her bag, once she had her car door open, rifling through her organizer until she found a business card she was looking for. She scribbled the information down on a Post-It, passing it towards him.

Tim glanced down at it and then up at her. "Riverside Rehabilitation?"

"It's not in Dillon, it's a little bit of a drive in Odessa, but," she whispered, making sure she met his eyes. "Even if you weren't a mouthwash drinking alcoholic and you can quit cold turkey and stay away, you still need to talk to a professional and that doesn't include me. Or Lyla, as much as she might try to convince you."

He nodded, putting the Post-It in his pocket. "Thanks Mrs. Taylor."

"Thank you Tim," she whispered, reaching to give him one last hug. "Let me know about that party and…" She smiled wide, patting his shoulder. "Good luck with Lyla. Do it right this time, understand me? The whole nine yards. This is the wooing to end all wooing Tim Riggins. You have to do everything in your power to tell her that this is for real this time. No more half-assing anything and you are not going to remarry her until both of you are absolutely sure of everything. You have children. They cannot be constantly confused as to whether their parents are together or not. Now do it. Woo her, damnit!"

He lifted his thumbs up. "Will do."

She waved, backing out of the drive, reaching for her phone. After a few minutes, Eric picked up. "I think I just broke Tim Riggins and built him back up in about an hour," she said.

"Well you deserve a Nobel Prize."

"What I deserve is a massage and a bottle of wine, can you pick one up for me? I'll be home in about four hours if traffic isn't awful."

"Got a bottle breathing right here and Gracie wants pizza, she's no longer a vegan, so we'll go cheap Italian tonight." He paused. "I heard from Jason that Tim is going to chase down Lyla Garrity for the…what's this make it? Fourth time?"

"Well I don't know his plans, but I don't think it's going to be much longer that she's going to be the ex before she's back to being the wife."

"Kids these days need to learn from their elders."

Tami just shook her head. "Oh honey I am trying, but they're just not listening."

Eric grinned. "Oh I think they're listening."

Yeah, I hope so, she thought, smiling a little, leaning back into the car to hear about his day.


	8. Epilogue

**A/N:** Thank you very much for all the reviews. I hope everyone enjoyed this story. At the moment I am going through some serious writer's block on my super-long fic I'm working on, so I have no idea what I'll post next, probably another series of vignettes, I've got a silly one in process, just need to finish it. Hopefully this was a decent story and it was enjoyable. Thanks again for the reviews! (And like most of my fics, this may not be the end, usually until I get another wave of inspiration and add a few more chapters.)

* * *

_**ETA:**_ Oopsie, probably should have specified that Eric doesn't coach at UT; I changed this chapter a couple times since I began to post and that part got deleted, I didn't think it would be confusing. My bad!

* * *

"I cannot believe they fired me!"

She laughed hard, sitting in the front seat of the car, driving towards Dillon, waving her finger at her husband. "And you know what Eric? I don't really care. I don't really care that I got fired. I did what was right, I didn't cow-tow to mediocre minds who don't understand the importance of a good guidance system, even at the upper class educational level."

A long breath escaped her before she was on another point. "And you know what? It doesn't matter. If UT wants to allow rapists and psychopaths and idiots on their football team, then that's fine, I did what I could and I got punished for it, that's what's eating at me!"

"That's just what's eating at you?"

She shook her head again, glaring out at the dark fields as they got closer to Dillon. "You know, we need to just move into our dream house. It's sitting empty. This is a sign. You'll quit coaching in Austin and we'll sell the house and move Gracie and I'll go back to school helping high school students. I made more a difference there anyway, just like how Tyra stepped down from Congress because she couldn't handle the partisan bickering…"

"Sweetheart I think Tyra got censured for calling the Speaker of the House a racist bigoted jackass whose tan looked like a Cheeto on the floor of the House of Representatives."

"And she was hailed a hero for doing what so many people wanted to do, which unfortunately isn't good enough for the collective whole, but she's going to run for Governor of Texas and she's going to get it if I have my way."

Eric shook his head. "You're using big words again."

Tami was just so furious about it all. Doing your job didn't get you anywhere these days, she thought darkly, frowning a little as they passed Dillon. She frowned again. "Where are we going?" She glanced towards him. They were passing by Dillon headed northeast. Only one house she knew of there. "We're going to Tim and Lyla's, why?"

"No reason."

"Eric, I'm not happy about this whole thing that's happened in the last week, I'm still in the anger stage of grieving, I just wanted to stay at home for a quiet Friday evening. We missed the football game anyway." She shook her head, pinching at her nose. Not that she didn't love them, but she wasn't in the mood.

"We're not going to a football game, now," Eric reached over, his hand patting her knee, consoling her. His voice was soft. "You said it yourself, you tried and you got fired for trying, but at least you tried, no matter the consequences. We can't change the world we live in sometimes and this is one of those things you can't change. Best to accept it and move on to somewhere you want to be."

He took a deep breath, glancing sideways for a second, turning onto Manor Road, which led to what she affectionately called Riggins Manor. "Now, you have helped a lot of people in your career Tami Taylor, whether it's high school students or college students or adults or anything. You should be proud of that."

"I am proud of it."

"Good. Now, we're here." He pulled into the driveway of Tim's house, which was full of cars. He took her out, taking her hand and smiling at her in that mysterious way of his.

Her eyes narrowed. "What game are you playing here?"

"No game." He walked towards the front door, after tripping on a dog chew toy and she also noted a beheaded action figure. Poor Captain America.

They went up to the front door, with the silly little Panther doorknocker and she sighed, reaching to drop it down a few times.

And the lights went out inside.

"This is the worst surprise party ever," she stated, shaking her head, but smiling a little, her lips pressed hard together. She had to admit, she was curious about this. After a second, the door creaked open, as though some mysterious force was opening it.

Oh boy, she thought, stepping into the house, walking around the side into what she knew to be the massive living room. "Hello?" she drawled, feeling Eric come up to stand behind her. "I'm heeee-re!"

"Surprise!" everyone yelled, the lights all coming on.

Tami feigned shock, but then she really was in shock, seeing the handmade kid sign stretched above the fireplace. "Welcome Back Mrs. T!" "You guys!" she exclaimed, stepping farther into the living room, her hands going to either side of Liam and TJ Riggins, while their sister bounced happily off to the side beneath the banner.

She screamed, seeing Tyra and Landry and Julie and Matt and her grandson, all laughing, while off to the side Tim and Lyla were just smiling, their arms around each other. There was Jason and Billy and Mindy and their kids and Buddy and she recognized Becky and Luke Cafferty, both of them smiling.

"Smash!" she yelled, laughing in spite of herself when she saw him. It was all her students, she thought, blinking through tears. "Oh my God." She fanned her face, feeling like some cheesy Miss America winner or something.

When Gracie dropped a tiara to her head, laughing and wrapping her arms around her, she really did think she'd won some sort of pageant. "What is this?" she asked, hugging and kissing everyone, working her way through the room.

"It's a welcome back to Dillon party Mom," Julie said, rolling her eyes slightly and passing a now toddling Henry off to her. She kissed her cheek. "Because we know you're going to come right back to help kids like we were."

"You still are," she advised. She jerked her finger at Tim. "This one is wearing an Avengers t-shirt."

"It was a gift from my children," Tim said, reaching for one of his three mini-me's, who was wearing a matching t-shirt. He grabbed said mini-me, which she recognized as TJ, only because his hair was lighter than Liam's. "Say thank you to Mrs. Taylor for your birthday gift from like six months ago."

"Thank you," TJ giggled, holding his birthday gift, a massive action figure of some Transformer or another. "Mrs. Taylor are you coming back to Dillon?"

"I guess…" she trailed off. She smiled a little, leaning in to bite at his cheek, sending him into a fit of giggles. "I might just be. Your daddy built me my dream house and I guess now I have reason to move into it and not just let it sit there."

She passed Henry off to Eric, who was talking with Billy and Buddy, never a good thing, especially when she heard the words 'head coach' and 'salary' and 'double' all in the same sentence. Well hell, she thought, narrowing her eyes, changing her opinion of that conversation. It might be a good thing.

A moment later she managed to corner Tyra, who was holding Rue on her hip, almost bent sideways. "So," she drawled, lifting an eyebrow. "This is the first I see of you since you resigned from Congress."

"I didn't resign, I chose not to run for office again, which doesn't go into effect until after January when my replacement gets sworn in. That environment was just…" she made a face.

"It was shitty," Rue piped up.

"Rue!" Tyra exclaimed, eyes wide. "Shhh…I don't want your mommy mad at me for teaching you swear words."

"You don't say that word, Daddy does."

"Oh well then fine." Tyra smiled, setting Rue back on the floor, patting her curly dark head. "Go find your Mom." She stepped out onto the porch, turning and reaching for her, hugging tight.

Tami returned her hug, pulling away slightly, still holding Tyra's arms. "So what are you going to do now?" she whispered.

Tyra shrugged, smiling a little. "The Texas Democratic Party leadership wants to talk to me next week. They're throwing around names for governors." She quirked her lip a little. "They like my youth and vitality and the fact that I wasn't afraid to stand up to both parties also works in my favor. Plus, my work with women and the disenfranchised…they also like that I've come from nothing and everyone in my family has turned their lives around through…" She used air quotes, furrowing her brow and talking serious. "Sheer will and determination." She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, but I'm thinking about it."

Good for you, she thought, reaching to hug her again. "I'll be here if you need me."

"Mrs. Taylor," Tami whispered, stepping away. She grinned wide, her eyes sparkling. "We threw this party for you because…because you've helped every single one of us in some way. I'm sure you'll still help us through…through whatever. Breakups and makeups and babies and…and Tim Riggins just being Tim and causing trouble for everyone…it's time…I guess it's time for you to help a bunch of other clueless kids in this town. Make a difference."

She blinked back tears. No one had said so many nice things about her so close together to her before. She smiled, trembling a little and didn't know what to say. What could she say? She hiccupped, reaching and hugging Tyra tightly, her eyes closing.

After a few minutes, she let go, leaving Tyra without a word and going back into the house, talking with Luke and Becky, finding out that they were going to move out of Texas to California, where Luke had a job, now that he was back from several tours in Afghanistan and Iraq.

She found out Smash was going to start a charity now. Jason and Erin were going to move out of NYC, since Jason was growing tired of the rat race. They had plans to move to a small upstate New York town. "I'm going to be a coach, I guess," Jason said when she asked him what his future career plans were.

A few more talks with various people, including Landry, where she found that he actually told Tyra he was not going to go after her again, he was done, only to have her turn right around and chase him down, saying they were meant to be together, even if she had to force him to agree with her. She grinned at that, glad that they were at least going to try.

There were other students she hadn't seen in years, who pulled her aside and she got to see what they were all up to these last several years.

She was pouring herself a glass of water when Tim walked over, looking nervous. "Can I talk to you?" he whispered.

"Of course sweetheart." Glancing around, she spotted Lyla, who was holding the hands of one of her sons, looking thoroughly relaxed, talking with Tyra. She smiled, puffing her chest a little and following Tim into an adjacent room, which was the playroom. "My goodness, I don't think even Henry has this many toys."

"Ah, yeah, they're spoiled brats, get whatever they want, listen, um, I was wondering…" Tim trailed off, smiling a little. "I…I wooed her."

Tami grinned. "Well yeah, Tim, I could see that."

"No, I mean, I wooed her, we're getting remarried and I want you there, please." He shrugged. "Just a couple of friends and family. Please Mrs. Taylor? I don't think I'd have been able to…get the…to do it."

She nodded, leaning in to give him a tight squeeze. "I love you Tim, I will be there, just let us know. Okay? You did good. You follow-up with that rehab center?"

He nodded, reaching into his pocket and removing a keychain, holding it up, the chip proclaiming '2.' "Official two weeks ago," he whispered, smiling proudly.

Tami blinked away tears, hugging him one more time. "You're a good boy Tim. Are you planning any more kids?"

"No, ah..." He shrugged again. "After the triplets Lyla had to put an end to it. So that ship has sailed," he said with a tiny smile. He looked around the playroom, which was absolutely overflowing with all kinds of toys. He shook his head. "They don't need any more siblings and I don't need to spend any more money on this stuff." He kicked a stuffed rabbit out of the way, walking back to the door, opening it up, smiling slightly. "Thanks for everything Mrs. Taylor."

She hugged him one more time, whispering into his ear. "You deserve everything you work for Tim. I am proud of you." She kissed his cheek and walked out, going to take her grandson and listen to a story of one of Smash's exploits.

Eventually, she managed to get away, just for a second, the emotions completely overwhelming her. She snuck upstairs, going into Tim and Lyla's room, crossing to the French doors and stepping out onto the balcony.

It was one of her favorite places in this house. It had a great view of the pond and the creek and all the trees. She leaned on the railing, looking down at the backyard area, with its treehouse and tons of kids' toys.

This is a beautiful place to live, she thought, straightening up when she heard the door open. She glanced over her shoulder, smiling warmly at her husband walking towards her. "Everyone starting to miss me?" she teased.

"I think they're all starting to have a lot to drink, except for Tim of course. And the kids."

"Of course."

"Lance and Tyra snuck off, I heard them say they really needed to talk about something, but who knows what and I think that's them down at the dock. Everyone else is just…" he trailed off, unsure how to describe them. He smiled again. "You like your surprise party?"

"My welcome back party, before I even knew I was coming back?" she laughed. She nodded. "Yes. I just…it's going to be weird, to come right back to this place and do this thing again. Helping all those kids."

"You did more than help them Tami. And I love you so much for it. Your compassion knows no bounds."

She nodded. It wasn't so much compassion as it was…human nature, she liked to think. That mother instinct. To care for as many as possible. Her flock, her herd, whatever you wanted to call them.

All the men and women downstairs, because the were no longer boys and girls, whether it was her daughters seeking advice on losing their virginity or raising babies or getting married or quitting school…or whether it was finally convincing an alcoholic they had a problem and needed stop or lose everything. And finally getting two people who loved each other throughout a decade to see eye to eye and just be together, damnit.

Or whether it was providing that one last bit of advice to a scared young girl who didn't think she could have anything and was now one of the most successful people Tami ever knew.

She reached over and squeezed his hand, lifting it to her lips and kissing softly. "I could not have done anything with any of them. With our daughters, nothing, without you," she whispered.

Eric kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her and folding their hands together, wedding rings clinking. "I love you and I wouldn't be here without you Tami. I was your first…project, so to speak."

She grinned, her eyes closing. "My first subject," she teased.

"Your words of wisdom have affected more than just the people downstairs."

She nodded, looking out at the Texas skyline. "I see why Tim loves this place so much," she whispered, turning her head slightly. "It's humbling in some ways."

"And we're coming back to it."

"We are coming back to it," she agreed, turning in his arms and kissing him lightly, her arms returning to around his neck, squeezing tight. She released him after a moment, walking out of the room, returning to downstairs, laughing and smiling with everyone once more.

Several weeks later, she walked through the doors of Dillon High School as the new high school guidance counselor, her chin lifted and ready to start on the next generation, as she liked to think of them.

_**THE END (?)**_


End file.
